Distraction
by DittyWrites
Summary: Jonathan Crane discovers that Edward Nygma has a secret praise kink and chooses to exploit it.


"This new arrangement will ensure that we are not left short of supplies for at least the next six months," Jonathan smiled as he poured out two shots of whiskey into the nearby glasses which they had been provided with, "so I see no reason why we should not celebrate. We accomplished much today."

His words were slightly slurred as he placed the stopper back in the half-empty bottle and slid one of the glasses over to Edward.

"To us then," Edward agreed in an equally slurred tone and clinked his glass with Jonathans' own, "may our other ventures be as successful."

They had been fortunate enough to find an empty booth in the rear area of the Iceberg Lounge and such an opportunity to let loose could not be passed up. In their line of work, drinking in public was a risk, even in the lounge, but the dimness of their booth mixed with the night sky which shone through the glass dome in the centre of the ceiling provided enough darkness to relax the two considerably.

The complimentary bottle of whiskey was also a nice gesture, courtesy of the management of course since Oswald liked to keep his friends sweet.

"You worked considerably well today, Edward." Jonathan handed out the unexpected praise with ease as he skimmed his hand across his partners knuckles. "I had forgotten just how much talent you possess for negotiations," he mused quietly, "that silver tongue is often lost under your constant bravado. Your other skills are muted by it."

Feeling generous and spurred on by the alcohol consumption, he continued to praise Edwards' various recent accomplishments before concluding with, "Even the way in which you dealt with those fools was a pleasure to watch. When you apply yourself fully, you are undeniably good at a number of tasks."

A mildly irritating noise accosted him and he finished his speech to quickly locate it.

It did not take long as his eyes landed on Edwards' fingers, the tips of which were frantically tapping out a faint tune atop the booth table.

Interesting.

Incessant tapping was an activity which Edward only indulged in when he was feeling a restless energy which always presented itself as either nervousness or arousal.

And he had no reason to be nervous at the moment.

Which meant that, for whatever reason, he was aroused.

Moving his gaze from Edwards' hands, he concentrated his analysis on his body language. His shoulders appeared to be more tense than the current informal situation would call for and he wore a faintly glazed expression on his handsome face as he stared at his own hand on the tabletop.

Confident that he was correct in his assessment, Jonathan was quick to work on his suspicion as he shifted his body so that he could move slightly closer to the jittery redhead.

"Edward," his deep voice was honeyed as he accused, "do you have something you would like to say?" Placing his hand on Edwards' upper thigh, he squeezed it gently to grab his attention.

Jerking out of his stupor, Edward glanced at the hand on his thigh and visibly swallowed before uttering a soft, "Huh?"

"You seem distracted."

"I was...thinking," Edward answered, his voice deceptively uninterested, "but do you have any other comments about today?" He went back to staring at his hand as he waited for a response.

While Edward fishing for compliments was nothing new, the lightness of the voice was incredibly suspicious and if Jonathan prided himself on one thing, it was his shark-like ability to sense possible weakness in others.

Placing his hand on Edwards' cheek gently, he forced Edward to look at him directly.

"Edward, do you understand how good you are? You are such amazing boy."

At the purred compliment, Edward pursed his lips together as his small tongue darted out and licked his lower lip subconsciously.

Bingo.

Feeling adventurous, Jonathan immediately decided to have a little fun since there was no point in allowing such interesting new information to go to waste. Plus, testing Edwards' reactions to certain stimuli was his favourite hobby outside of his work.

"Do you like it when I praise you?" He ghosted his right hand across the bulge in Edwards' trousers, pleased and a little surprised to find that he was already hard. "Does it get you off to hear me tell you how good you are?" His voice was so deep that it dissolved into a growl on some syllables.

It made sense in a way, considering the strength of Edwards' pride and insecurities, but the fact that it had taken him so long to notice this particular fetish was an affront to his talents of observation.

"Jonathan," Edward wet his dry mouth, clearing the lump in his throat as he felt the hand slide across his crotch again, "you know that Oswald has very strict rules on public decency in his club."

Smirking at Edwards' poor attempt to get out of the current situation, Jonathan directed his free hand to the darkness of the room, waving to emphasis how private their small area was, before using the dexterous fingers on his other hand to undo the button on Edwards' fly.

"Jonath-"

Whatever comment Edward was going to make was cut off by a strangled gasp as Jonathans' warm hand made contact with his cock, the long fingers travelling down his shaft as they sought to grasp him. His small teeth put in an appearance as he bit down on his lower lip to repress the moan that was threatening to escape him as Jonathan freed him fully from his black slacks.

Voyeurism did not particularly appeal to Jonathan but the temptation to act on this new revelation was too great and the darkness of the booth coupled with the loud pulsing beat of the music provided more than enough privacy for his plans.

Running his hand across Edwards' length, Jonathan watched with rapt attention as Edward attempted to school his features into a blank look, hoping to keep suspicion off the pair. Their eyes met again and Jonathan could sense both the apprehension and that challenge which Edward was projecting to him

He never shied away from a challenge.

Leaning in further, he positioned himself so that his mouth was gently brushing Edwards' ear as he closed his hand around the hard cock and started to jerk it off softly, running his hand up and down the length with a comfortable, practised firmness.

Gasping in surprise, Edward placed his right hand at his mouth and bit down hard on his fist as he allowed Jonathan to do as he pleased. He had never been disappointed with any of the various games he had played with the scientist but this was new. It was exhilarating and Jonathan seemed to know exactly what he needed.

"Is this what you want?" Jonathan growled into the ear of his trembling partner. "To be told how good you are. How well behaved you have been? How much you have pleased me?"

Edward released a shuddering breath, "Ye-es." His hips shifted and jerked as he bucked into Jonathans' waiting hand.

"You are doing so well." Rubbing his thumb gently across the head of Edwards' cock, in the spot which he knew the other man found unbearably sensitive, he was rewarded with a loud moan as Edward fought to steady his quivering limbs. "You are so pliant for me. So good. Say it, Edward. Say you're going to be good for me"

"I am going to be good for you. Only you." Edward groaned, flushing as he listened to Jonathan speak, unable to believe that this was actually happening. As he repeated the line, he inhaled sharply as Jonathan licked a line up from his neck to his previous position beside his ear. "Only you, Jon." He repeated.

"Damn right." Jonathan hissed, biting down on Edwards' earlobe as he gave his cock a particularly hard tug. Hearing Edward declare that he was his was one of his favourite things and he felt his own cock give a stir as Edward filled his role perfectly.

The next few minutes continued in the same fashion, with Jonathan alternating between whispering positive encouragements and attacking Edwards' neck with a passionate vigour. However, before too long had passed he felt the signs of Edwards' incoming orgasm as his breath quickened and his cock started to harder further.

Keeping a very close eye on how close he was, Jonathan waited just until Edward was about to peak before pulling his hand away completely.

A loud whine escaped the writhing genius as he mourned the loss of contact but it was covered by the loud music and chatter which filled the busy lounge.

Edwards' face was fully flushed and a small bead of sweat was gathering on his forehead as he struggled to comprehend why he had been denied his finish.

Craving release, his whining continued as he stared pleadingly at Jonathan and within his shining green eyes lay a torrid mixture of lust and desperation and Jonathan felt the ache within his own cock grow as he drank in the sight.

Edward was not the only one who had a kink.

"Jon, fuck! Please!" Edward begged, his fingernails digging into the back of Jonathans' hand as he pawed at him, wanting him to continue. "Let me come."

Placing both of his hands on either side of Edwards' neck, Jonathan held his face in place as he tormented the trembling man, "And what will you give me in return?"

Eyes rolling in annoyance and desperation, Edward hissed out an aggressive, "Anything."

"Anything?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow as he drawled out the word as slowly as possible, "What if I told you to get to your knees underneath this table and please me? Would you? "

He had no intention of asking for such but he wanted to see the reaction to such a demand as he held Edwards' gaze and the desperation and lust was momentarily displaced by a flash of pride as Edward opened his mouth to protest.

Unwilling to lose his position of dominance, Jonathan gently dragged a fingernail across Edwards' highly-sensitive foreskin, grinning as it drew out an elongated groan from the suffering genius.

"Yes!" His need for stimulation was so great that Edward suspected that if he did not reach his release soon he would go insane from sheer need. Even if that release meant humiliating himself in this moment. "Fuck yes! Jon! Anything!" He exclaimed hoarsely.

"That was all I needed to hear."

Pulling Edwards' mouth against his own, Jonathan kissed him fiercely as he returned his hand to Edwards' throbbing shaft, spreading the pre-cum across his shaft for extra lubrication. The sound of the pulsing music roared in his eyes as he worked furiously to bring Edward to his well-deserved climax.

The cock in his hand twitched in a tell-tale manner and he felt Edward moan deeply into his mouth as he finally came. Wanting to prolong the experience, Jonathan continued to stroke the shaft as Edward rode the waves of his pleasure as his seed arced delicately onto his own dark shirt.

Jonathan held on for a few extra moments to prevent Edwards' loud moaning from alerting any others before pulling away and allowing the redhead to catch his breath.

Still experiencing the aftershocks of his orgasm, Edward leaned back against the booth as he attempted to regulate his breathing. His little secret had come out and yet Jonathan had been more than happy to indulge him. While he could blame the whiskey on everything which had just happened it seemed somewhat fraudulent to do so.

Looking down, Edward tucked his own softening cock back into his slacks before buttoning them back up with a lazy hand.

Silence reigned in the booth for a solid minute before Edward had gathered himself enough to break it.

"Well that was," his voice was a little hoarse and his dopey grin turned southward as he noticed the mess he had made of his shirt, "unexpected. How exactly did that happen again? One minute I was sitting innocently enjoying our conversation and the next I am being accosted by your talented hand."

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood, Edward? You certainly appeared to have enjoyed every moment of it, 'good boy'." Jonathan asked, hiding a smile at how professionally Edward was carrying himself, as though the last ten minutes had not occurred.

"I never had you down as an exhibitionist," Edward confessed, ignoring Jonathans' playful attempt to embarrass him about his secret kink, "but I must admit I do like it. Unlike this." He looked distastefully at his ruined clothing again.

Pouring out a little whiskey into a glass, Jonathan flicked it with his wrist causing the glass to fall and the liquid to spill across the table.

Edward watched it spread across the clean table for a few moments before asking, "Why did you d-"

"Hello, Sirs," a new voice interrupted them and Edward looked up to find a waitress standing across from them, "would you like me to clean that up for you?" She gestured to the spillage.

"It was my mistake, child," Jonathan spoke while Edward leaned forward to hide the stains on his shirt, "give me the cloth and I will fix it. Could you possibly bring us a fresh glass to replace this one?"

Without hesitating the girl nodded and passed the cloth over to Jonathans' outstretched hand.

Waiting until she was gone, Jonathan handed the cloth to Edward, "Use that to clean yourself. You can wear your jacket as we leave to hide what remains."

"Gee, thank you, Jonathan." Wiping at his shirt, Edward was distracted by the small smile which was still playing on Jonathans' lips. "Why are you so happy? Surely you cannot be that pleased when the pleasure was all mine."

"Maybe I am just happy that you are now in debt to me." Jonathan announced, as he swirled the remaining whiskey in the bottle, "you offered to do 'anything' if I would let you finish and I intent to cash in on that promise."

Chuckling, Edward shrugged, "Honestly, I would have promised anything in that moment so I wouldn't read too much into it, dear. What did you have in mind?"

In lieu of an answer, Jonathan poured himself a new drink as his devious smirk filled Edward with a thrill of anticipation for things to come.


End file.
